Unrequited love SasoxDeid
by Yuki Yaoi
Summary: Got bored so wrote this. it starts really nice, but then it kinda gets worse.. Well its kool, so enjoy!


Unrequited love.

Sas view.

The wind seemed to play with his hair as it went gently though it, that the first thing i noticed about him and then as i got to know him and he looked at me and talked to me i started to notice how his bright blue eyes seem to bore into my soul and the cute little way he'd call me Danna and add un on the end of almost everything, yes it was true now i think of these few things that echo in my heart, I'd fallen in love with him.  
I'd fallen in love with Deidara.  
Even though i was completely physcally unable too.

I glanced over to were Deidara was sleeping, perfect, he's in just the right position so i can see his silent but beautiful sleeping face. Sasori had at first unintentially started staring at this face every night, almost completely unaware what he was doing, slowly realising his own stupidity, his heart pushing him forwards but his whole brain holding him back, Deidara would never accept him.. Not like THIS, he'd be disgusted with him and never look at him in the same adoring way.. I sighed deeply this pointless and doomed love would never go any were..

Dei view.

Around 4 month of knowing Dana i noticed it.  
He seemed different, weird different.  
He suddenly got caring and kinder towards me, offered me help and stuff, but every time Tobi asked he be told to go fuck himself.  
Am i special?

After another month i almost got used to it, but i couldn't shake off the look he gave me full of kindness, not the usual cold i'll kill you look.. It made me uneasy, why the sudden change?  
One night I lay there eyes closed facing Dana's bed and just thinking, why? And why was it bothering him so much? Then I felt something like he was being looked at.. He opened his eyes ever so slightly, enough not to be noticed but enough to see.. Dana? He was staring at him with his expressionless look but, his eyes, so warm, it made his heart ache slightly, why only me? He was going to find out.. Tomorrow though, he was tired.

Sas Veiw.

Deidara seemed slightly uneasy.. He kept gripping his chest, was he ill? Sasori gave a slight worried look to Deidara, but he turned.. Blushing ever so slightly!  
Maybe it was one of those embarrising things? Should he ask him about it..?

"Deidara" Sasori said putting his hand onto Deidara's shoulder, Deidara jumped slightly, once again blushing slightly, "Y.. Yes Dana, un?" Deidara said nervously, why was he nervous? "Are you alright? You seem a bit different.." Sasori said with a worried tone, "I'm.. I've just noticed something.. un.." Deidara said slowly, Noticed something? Sasori thought.

Dei view.

SO should'nt have said that Deidara thought desperately, "Yes.. About you.." Deidara said slowly, this isn't a good idea what if something destroys are friendship? His heart ached again, but Sasori seemed somewhat shaken by this, "Noticed.. Something?" Sasori said nervously, he looked really worried somehow in his eyes, "Yes.. You.. " Deidara gulped slightly "You've been staring at me as i sleep haven't you un?" Deidara blurted out slightly too loud, but Sasori looked somewhat shocked and terrified at the same time, so he had!!

Sas view.

OH SHIT NOT GOOD Sasori thought worrying horribly, he'd worked it out.. But he must not let him know he loved him in ANYWAY he simply dissevered better than a 50 year old puppet. "Of course i have, it just pisses me off so much how your eyes are so far apart i cant help but stare!!" Sasori said this very convincing, but deep down he was thinking, sorry Deidara.. Deidara looked shocked and very upset, ah.. "THAT'S NOT MY FAULT" Deidara said shouting out his sadness tears almost whelming, why was he so upset? It was one unimportant comment for him. He turned and started to walk away.

Dei view.

Even the anger and crying helped him notice, why he was bothered and why his heart wouldn't stop hurting so much though it confused him so much he did'nt care.  
He was in love with Sasori.  
"WAIT!" Deidara shouted after Danna, he ran up to him Danna still walking and jumped on him so he fell to the floor and heart beating fast, face tomato red he kissed him, his lip ever so slightly warm.. "I wasn't complaining" he muttered to him, with this even Sasori's eyes widen loads, and you could tell if he could pull an expression, he'd be bright red as well.

Sas view.

WAIT WHAT?! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! Deidara kissed him?! He couldn't feel BUT HE SAW IT!!! And no way was he letting this slide, he'd had very little experience with kissing but he was going to use it, he grabbed Deidara and pinned him onto the floor, but Deidara didn't seem to resist! "Look what you've done to me Sasori whispered into his ear then he started kissing his passionately like it was there last time ever see each other, like the world would end, they CRAVED each other. Deidara's beautiful hair glinted golden in the light his whole body holding onto his..

Dei View.

Even though this guy way a puppet all Deidara could help but think was.. DAM HES GOOD AT THIS. He felt so useless against the puppet!  
Tap Tap Tap SMASH.  
Deidara opened his eyes to see Tobi staring at amazement!! He even felt Danna's Shock and dread too

Tobi view.

Tobi hears noises! he thought to himself, maybe its someone would can help me with this glass manipulation jutsu!  
Tobi skipped happily towards to sound.. A pretty girl and Sasori? He almost walked away but.. DEIDARA?! SMASH, "S.. Sempai?" Tobi said staring openly, next thing he knew he was being given PROPER evils that seemed to say just walk away and if you tell ANYONE we WILL kill you. But he just stood there in shock. Then they got up and pressed there finger on his forehead and everything went black..

Sas view.

"That idiot.." Sasori muttered forgetting what happened before until he looked up at Deidara bright red and looked away, "why'd you do that, un?" He muttered, ah he hadn't told him. "The only reason i stare at you is because i love you." He said kissing him gentally on the forehead, they loved each other so why hold back? Deidara smiled blissfully and hugged Sasori..

Happiness.  
By Yuki Yaoi.


End file.
